The invention relates to a probe system and probe for measuring a function of an orifice in the human pelvic region.
Fecal and urinary incontinence are widespread problems entailing substantial embarrassment, discomfort and distress. Current treatments are surgery, physical exercises and drug therapy. However, in spite of significant research efforts, the success rates of such treatments has thus far been quite low, in particular where incontinence coincides with apparently adequate anal canal pressure and rectal filling sensations (see Fecal Incontinence with Normal Anal Canal Pressures: Where is the Pitfall; Laurent Shripoudhis et al.; Am J Gastroenterol 94: 1556-1563; 1999).
Disorders of control functions in the human pelvic region, such as urinal or anal dysfunction causing incontinence or constipation are commonly attributed to muscular disorders, causing insufficient muscle strength or stamina. In order to train these muscles and thereby improving the muscular fitness of the pelvic region of a patient, various probes have been developed that provide functional electric stimulation of muscles in the pelvic floor region. Such probes are to be inserted intravaginally or intraanorectally for stimulation of muscles in the region of the opening of which a dysfunction has been diagnosed.
EP 0 366 163 discloses a probe to be used intravaginally or intrarectally for taking recordings of pressure and of electromyography (EMG) during electrical stimulation for the principal purpose of properly fitting a patient with an electrical stimulator treatment device and also for diagnosing and monitoring of treatment. The probe is provided with either hydraulic or electrical pressure sensors for detecting the contraction of the pelvic floor muscles. The electrodes are each arranged adjacent to one of the pressure sensors to stimulate the pelvic floor muscles. Calibration marks on the proximal end of the vehicle assist the physician in the determination of the depth of vehicle insertion which provides the greatest contractile force of the muscles.
However, also sensation plays a role in pelvic orifice functionality. E.g. with respect to the fecal tract one can distinguish between rectal filling sensation and anal sampling sensation. Anal sampling sensations allow discrimination between gas, liquid and solid stool. In Anorectal sensibility; P. M. A. Broens; Dissertation; KU Leuven; Belgium 2003, sampling has been shown to be related to internal sphincter relaxation with pressure reduction in the proximal anal canal in response to rectal filling or contraction. Rectal filling was simulated by incremental distension of a rectal balloon while recording the volumes and pressures that trigger different levels of sensation. Filling sensations as reported by patients in response to neurostimulation were tested, but found not to correlate with filling sensations reported in response to the rectal filling volume or pressure parameters. It is suggested that a particular type of receptor is involved in sensing the level of filling sensation. Furthermore, the possible presence of distinct receptors for defecation was mentioned, but not found measurable by the electrosensitivity test.